2003
Events commits suicide and frames his wife Charity for his murder.]] *14th January - The inquest into Ray Mullan's death takes place. *17th January - Wilf Butler attempts suicide. *21st January - Ray Mullan's funeral takes place. *23rd January - Zoe Tate goes into labour. *24th January - Zoe Tate gives birth to a daughter. *28th January - Katie Addyman is mugged by a gang of youths. *31st January - Cain Dingle discovers his cousin Charity Tate is Debbie Jones' biological mother after Debbie shows him a photo of her birth mother. *3rd February - Syd Woolfe is hospitalised when Emily Kirk reverses her car into the ladder he is standing on. *5th February - Cain Dingle tells Debbie Jones that her mother is Charity Tate. *14th February - Marlon Dingle and Tricia Fisher marry. *16th February - Terry Woods returns from his holiday with a young woman in tow. Bob Hope is shocked to discover that the young woman is his daughter Dawn. (First appearance of Dawn Hope) *17th February - Bob Hope's ex-wife and Dawn Hope's mother, Jean arrives in the village. (First appearance of Jean Hope) *26th February - Debbie Jones' adoptive mother Pat dies. *5th March - Pat Jones's funeral takes place. *10th March - The Marsden family move into the village, but their van breaks down on arrival. (First appearances of Ronnie, Frances, Alistair, Paul, Elaine and Siobhan Marsden) *13th March - Alistair Marsden "collapses" from a "heart condition". *18th March - Terry Woods and Dawn Hope marry. *3rd April - An attention-seeking Ollie Reynolds takes an overdose. *16th April - Jerry Mackinley takes the £8,000 for the church roof and flees the village. (Final appearance of the character) *27th April - Tricia Dingle leaves for India to complete a Bollywood film. Her husband Marlon decides to join her. *28th April - Dawn Woods discovers she is pregnant. *4th May - Marlon Dingle returns to the village when he is refused access into India, only to find Paul and Siobhan Marsden in his house. *8th May - Charity Tate tells Chris Tate that Debbie Jones's father is Cain Dingle. *13th May - Frances Marsden works out that her husband Ronnie has been having an affair with Louise Appleton. *1st June - Cain Dingle punches Charity Tate. *2nd June - Cain Dingle is arrested for assault. *9th June - Marlon Dingle climbs onto Wishing Well Cottage's roof contemplating jumping, but ends up falling off. *12th June - Dawn and Terry Woods discover Dawn has contacted rubella, meaning their child could be born deaf. Jean Tate's christening takes place. *16th June - Jean Tate falls out of her high chair when Chloe Atkinson doesn't strap her in properly. * 23rd June - Victoria Sugden collapses with a ruptured appendix. She originally fakes being sick and is given the all clear by Siobhan Marsden. * 24th June - Victoria Sugden has an operation to have her appendix removed. * 25th June - A fight between Ronnie Marsden and Jack Sugden breaks out when Jack confronts Ronnie's daughter-in-law Siobhan over the misdiagnosis and Jack brings up Ronnie's affair with Louise Appleton. *27th June - Louise Appleton tells Diane Blackstock the truth about Ray Mullan's death. *2nd July - Steph Stokes and Rodney Blackstock are engaged. *4th July - Rodney Blackstock proposes to Steph Stokes, but they call the engagement off when Rodney realises Steph only wants him for money and Steph realises Rodney isn't as rich as she thought. *7th July - Steph Stokes's old school friend Fat Shelley arrives at the The Grange. (First appearance of Shelly Williams) *9th July - Diane Blackstock is arrested for her drunk and disorderly behaviour. When Louise Appleton tries to intervene, she is arrested too. *11th July - Jean Tate is rushed to hospital after a lamp falls on her and hits her head. *16th July - Scott Windsor reveals himself to be the father of Zoe Tate's daughter Jean. *18th July - Syd Woolfe tells Zoe Tate that her daughter Jean broke her rib in Chloe Atkinson's care. *25th July - Continuing his revenge against Scott Windsor, Chris Tate has Scott's garage torched. *30th July - First appearance of Pearl Ladderbanks. *6th August - Alan Turner is rushed to hospital after suffering from heart pains. *13th August - Scott Windsor is arrested on the suspicion of rape, having been set up by Yolanda Howie. *18th August - Chris Tate is diagnosed with a brain tumour. *22nd August - Chris Tate is told his brain tumour is terminal. *2nd September - During an argument, Charity Tate slaps her daughter twice. *4th September - Chris Tate hires a man to run over Cain Dingle. The man misses Cain and runs over Shadrach Dingle instead. *11th September - Chris Tate tells his sister Zoe that he has an inoperable brain tumour. *17th September - Chris Tate dies: committing suicide by poisoning his wine in order to frame his wife Charity for his murder. *21st September - Charity Tate is arrested for her husband Chris' murder. *24th September - Cousins Charity Tate and Marlon Dingle sleep together, even though Marlon is married to Tricia Stokes. *29th September - Robert Sugden crashes his car into a tree. Thinking he killed her, he moves Elaine Marsden into the drivers seat. *1st October - Ollie Reynolds moves to Manchester to go to University. (Final appearance of the character) *7th October - Cain Dingle calls the police on his cousin Charity Tate when she is arrested for the murder of her husband Chris whilst trying to flee with their daughter Debbie. *9th October - Andy Sugden discovers a baby-faced stranger named Daz asleep in his bed. (First appearance of the character). Siobhan Marsden discovers she is pregnant. *10th October - Andy Sugden visits his father Billy in prison. Billy confirms that Daz is, indeed, Andy's half-brother. (First appearance of Billy since 1998 and last appearance until 2006) *14th October - Siobhan Marsden has an abortion. Her husband Paul is initially disappointed but she lies and says she couldn't go through with it. *16th October - Chris Tate's funeral takes place. Zak Dingle returns from Chile. Dawn Woods goes into labour. *19th October - Dawn Woods gives birth to a son. Shortly after the birth, Dawn suffers a haemorrhage and loses consciousness. *21st October - Just two days after the birth of his son, Terry Woods suffers a stroke. *23rd October - Zak Dingle is arrested for jumping bail on a previous charge. *24th October - The Dingle family's dog is run over following an argument between Zak and Lisa Dingle. *27th October - Robert Sugden confesses to Elaine Marsden he was driving the car when it was crashed after Elaine spots a bruise on Robert's chest. *28th October - Ronnie Marsden attacks Robert Sugden after learns he was the driver not Ronnie's daughter Elaine. *3rd November - Siobhan Marsden lies to her husband Paul that she's lost their baby. *7th November - Paul Marsden discovers wife Siobhan had an abortion instead of a miscarriage and leaves her. *11th November - Charity Tate faints at her preliminary bail hearing. She is granted bail when she discovers she is pregnant. *17th November - Daz Eden crashes Robert Sugden's car into a stack of hay bales. *25th November - Robert Sugden and Katie Addyman kiss while Katie is engaged to Robert's brother Andy. *27th November - Tricia Dingle returns from India. *2nd December - Ronnie Marsden makes a move on Siobhan Marsden, leading her to smash a wine bottle on him. When Siobhan's husband and Ronnie's son Paul finds out, he tells his mother Frances, who reacts by smashing up their house with an axe and throwing Ronnie out. *3rd December - Following the previous day's events, Ronnie Marsden leaves the village. (Final appearance of the character) *17th December - Frances Marsden moves to Hull to be closer to her husband Ronnie. Her daughter, Elaine, is forced to move with her when she can't live anywhere else in the village. (Final appearance of the characters) *19th December - Marlon Dingle accidentally tells his wife Tricia about his one-night stand with his cousin Charity. *24th December - First appearance of Aaron Livesy. *31st December - A storm hits Emmerdale. Ashley Thomas and Louise Appleton crash their car in the river when swerving to avoid a fallen tree. Real life events *10th May - Marlon and Tricia Dingle's failed wedding plans wins 'Best Single Episode' at The British Soap Awards. *28th August - Conor Lee (TJ Woods) born. See also *Emmerdale in *Category: episodes External links * at Wikipedia Category:2003